Breath
by drakester2425
Summary: Ever wondered what your parents do sometimes at work. well John doesn't even know what his dad does for a living but he is soon to find out as (cheesy line alert) his life starts crashing down around him what will he do now?read find out! bad summary is bad.


**You know I'll eventually i'll finish one of my stories  
but for now I'll just make this a thing**

* * *

John woke up on a couch. recollecting his thoughts of last night. Yesterday was his birthday and his bro, Dave, took him out to party that night after dinner with John's dad at a fancy restaurant which was paid for by said man. John's dad was a mystery to both of the guys, John didn't even know where he worked. He just knew his dad could buy whatever he wanted at anytime. John stopped thinking about his dad and rather started thinking about this headache he had. John thought he probably drank too much. He looked around and realized he was at Dave's house which was a spacious apartment which he shares with his brother Dirk. John shuddered, Dirk was secretly infatuated with John at one point and still is just to a lesser degree. Like now Dirk was standing in the kitchen of the apartment in just a towel. Dirk noticed John walk in and slightly undid the knot that held his towel up

"Hey John, you look like shit. Juice?" Dirk said adjusting his signature pointy shades while handing John a bottle of heavenly apple juice. John took the juice with a scowl on his face "What a way to greet your guest in the morning." John rolled his eyes whilst he chugged the juice "You're Dave's guest, not mine, Don't get it confused Egbert." John just shrugged as he threw the now empty aj bottle away. John suddenly felt a sensation he knew oh too well as a 23 year old what this sensation was, he sprinted out of the kitchen, and down the hallway, towards the bathroom, bursting in, and bent over face into the toilet. At first he didn't feel anything, but just before he relaxed the burning sensation ripped through his mouth. It burned his throat as the pink-brownish liquid shot out. "Dude that's nasty." The sentence was shot off ironically cause thats the only reason the person who said it had just got done throwing up two minutes earlier. This person was Dave Strider. "Toothpaste?" Dave said nonchalantly handing the tube to John, who rested his head in his hands after spitting out the rest of his stomach gunk. "Fuck off." John spat at Dave, who was being a dick in John's eyes. Dave chuckled and walked out of the restroom. John grabbed the mouth wash out of the cabinet and washed his mouth out with two cups of it. John walked out of the restroom only to get kicked in the side. John looked at whom had placed their foot with such vigor into his side. It was Dave, who looked at John with such anger you could see fire in his eyes through the signature aviator shades he always wore. "John, you are dead." John, being confused of the situation, stood up half ready to fight, half ready to let Dave just hammer away at him. John then understood why Dave was ready to beat his face in, Dirk purposely gave John the last bottle of apple juice.

John closed his eyes for a second and to a deep breath. Dirk watching from one end of the hall counted down as the guys partook in a favorite hobby that the Striders do almost everyday. "3...2...1, STRIFE!" As soon as Dirk yelled, Dave was already at John's face. John barely had time to dodge the first punch to the face, but wasn't as lucky to dodge the second one to the ribs. Effectively stunning him, leaving him open for the third punch thrown. A punishing uppercut to the jaw, making his already killer hangover more jarring. John rolled backwards trying to recover in the narrow hallway. Dave pursued swiftly, boring down on John in a split second. John shot up and blindly threw a fist upward, catching Dave by surprise and slam a fist into a his gut. Dave buckled over in pain. Though John wasn't a constant strifer, He was a brute. He may have looked like a twig from a distance up close you can truly see the thickness of the muscles on his arms.

Dave recovered fast from his hits though and rushed John once more. John ran in the opposite direction, avoiding cqc with Dave is a must for slow brawlers like John. An opening of a door and loud thump stop Johns hasty abscond. He turn around to see a confused blonde haired figure looking around the door to see who she had hit with a shrug and a mumur she turned back around to look at John. John opened his mouth to say hi but chose to just let it hang. It was Dave's 'sister'. Well not really just a daughter of one of Dirks friends who through fierce alcohol abuse lost custody of her and Dirk took her in. Rose Lalonde, a gothic coke bottle figure having dreamboat that so happens to have the classic sexy sleep wear a bra and pajama pants. John just stared slack jawed, just long enough for Dave to stroll up and jab John square in the nose. "OW!" John recoiled, being forced from his euphoric state. "Perv." Dave states, now sedated by a door slam to the face.

"Wait, no hold on Dave its not like that. I mean she is attractive but-" "She is also standing right here" the sultry voice said as John tried to collect himself even more flustered now that Rose is giving him a look of semi annoyance. Dirk came wielding a blade now fully dressed in his signature white t-shirt black jeans a cap and a pair of Strider certified shades. "I'm going to work, try not to break John while I'm gone." Dirk said swinging the front door open. "No promises!" Dave shouted back. "David please I was enjoying a peaceful sleep, I thought we agreed on striving times." "Rose, its fucking 2:30." Rose startled by this information seemed to replay the sentence repeatedly in her head while Dave and John looked at her in confusion. Then in an un-Lalonde like fashion, she panicked

"I'm late." she stated bluntly "For what?" replied John both his and Dave's curiosity pricked by the statement. "Interview." Rose seemed to slowly be shutting down as she slid down against the wall of the hallway. John reached to give her a comforting pat, but her attire made him think other wise. John awkwardly shuffled out the hallway to the couch he woke up on to check for his possessions

Phone: check  
Wallet:check  
Red dot: che-what?

John stared at the red dot wiggle back and forth before darting up John's chest. John freaked and started beating at his chest realizing it was just a laser pointer. Dave staring at his friend at this point stopped questioning his friendship at the moment and then started questioning the dot on John's shoulder. "The hell is that Egbert?" Dave pointed at the dot "Heck if i know Dave." As soon as John finished the sentence, the window shattered and a dart impaled itself on John's shoulder. Before Dave could even react, two figures burst into his home simultaneously at the recently broken window and the front door. "Rose!?" Dave called for his little sister turning around to see her heading to his room, possibly to supply him with his sword. Dave turned to be greeted by another dart similar to the implanted in John who is now face first in the ground. He could hear Rose shout something but the darkness swept over him swiftly claiming his senses and bringing him to the ground. The last thing he saw was John being hauled as another shadowy figure enters through the window.

All Dave could utter out was a muttered "Fuck me." before the darkness claimed him.

* * *

**Im a terrible ****author i think everyone who reads this knows that. Not that bad but bad enough. So eh hope you enjoyed? not sure what to do here but you know see you next chap?**


End file.
